


Brewing Attraction

by lucdarling



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is not a morning person but he signs up for the opening shift anyhow. It's a good decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brewing Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written anonymously for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/3266.html?thread=1254082#t1254082) on December 14, 2011

Clint hated the morning shift at _Higher Grounds_. He'd been stuck with the new girl as partner behind the counter (after she finished cleaning the floors and tables because what use is a newbie if you didn't make them clean?) and the early rush was going to be nothing but harried commuters and demanding idiots.

At least Clint didn't have to deal with Tony Stark, town's resident billionaire and asshole. The man always came in without fail at 2 in the afternoon and yelled for his coffee like he was at a rock concert. (The man always chided Clint for the weight of his latte and informed him that Italy made a premier espresso, far better than anything anyone in the States could do. Clint had learned to take his five whenever the sports car pulled up.) Though he heard from Darcy yesterday that Tony never has anything bad to say about the way Steve pulls his espresso. Clint stayed far away from that piece of gossip because relationships with customers were never going to end well.

He motioned for Kate to unlock the door as the first of the businessmen lined up outside the small shop. She bounced behind the counter, smile on her face as they stumbled in. Clint sighed at the first order for a half-and-half non-fat latte with two pumps of raspberry and started mixing.

It was going to be a long morning.

“I don't usually see you here this early,” a female voice commented, jarring Clint from his musings about how his bed would welcome him back with open arms. He looked up to see Tony's redheaded PA staring at him from the other side of the counter.

“No ma'am, I traded shifts with Peter since he has a morning class.” Clint explained, skimming the froth off the steamed milk and layering it on Miss Pott's cappuccino. “Here you are, cappuccino with an extra shot throw in. I know who you work for.” Clint winked as he handed her the cup. Pepper laughed as she took a sip and thanked him.

The morning rush had slowed down to a trickle when Clint took a five minute break. Thor had arrived a half hour earlier to unload the morning delivery and Clint knew the man could also pull drinks if Kate required the help. He returned to the sight of spilled coffee grounds behind the counter and Kate wringing her hands.

“Breathe, Kate. Broom's in the back closet.” Clint pointed and the girl trotted off. He turned to the customer in front of the register. “What can I get you?”

“Two things: an Americano, and a caramel macchiato.” He rolled his eyes and Clint grinned.

“Girlfriend?” Clint wasn't sure why the word was heavy on his tongue but it was. (Maybe it was the fact the guy was dressed in a suit, wearing it like armor. Clint always liked a man in a suit.) The man followed Clint as he walked to the espresso machine a few steps away.

“My boss, but I didn't tell you that.” Clint grinned again as he tamped espresso grounds into the portafilter and hooked it into the machine. Water hissed when he pressed the button and Clint leaned against the counter.

“I'm Clint,” he offered his name and his hand. He belatedly hoped the man would ignore the dusting of coffee on his knuckles.

The customer smiled wryly and shook his hand firmly. “Phil Coulson.” Clint heard Kate chat with what he was learning was her usual perkiness to the customer behind Phil and realized he was still holding the man's hand. Clint let go quickly and busied himself with dumping the espresso shots in a cup.

“One Americano for the man in the suit,” Clint announced, sliding it across the counter. He squirted some vanilla in the bottom of the second cup, swirling the container of milk to whip up the froth with the other hand. Clint poured the steamed milk into the cup and drizzled caramel on top in a lattice pattern.

Phil tossed his now-empty cup in the trashcan before he picked up the newly made drink. “Thank you, Clint. See you tomorrow.” He smiled in farewell and Clint was helpless to do anything but return it.

Clint decided the morning shift wasn't so terrible.


End file.
